Pioggia* (Italian Version of "Rain*")
by Rei-chan
Summary: The Original Version of "Rain*" A fanfiction that I posted here about a years ago. I thought that if you understand italian you can read it also in the original version!:)If you are american, please, check "Rain*" in this archivie:) Rei+Shinji story. C


Pioggia Pioggia 

Rei Ayanami's Feeling 

…e' iniziato un nuovo giorno. Mi sveglio. Sono nel mio letto. Stranamente oggi non c'è il sole fuori. Non so come mai mi sono svegliata senza la luce del sole. Non so che ore sono, ma qualcosa mi dice che è già mattino. Lentamente mi alzo e mi reco scalza verso la finestra. Fuori piove. La pioggia. Cos'è la pioggia? Acqua che cade dal cielo. Acqua che ingrigisce il cielo. Gli esseri umani non amano la pioggia. Basta vedere come corrono in cerca di qualche rifugio appena il cielo ci manda la pioggia. Uno strano atteggiamento. Perché mai bisogna scappare sa dal cielo cade acqua?L'acqua è una sensazione piacevole. Forse è l'unico momento di svago che ho. La pioggia cade fitta su Neo Tokyo-3, le poche persone che ci sono sulla strada corrono via, mentre altre che hanno l'ombrello non si preoccupano e camminano come se niente fosse per la loro strada. Sono tranquilli perché…con l'ombrello scansano la pioggia. La pioggia….Mi ci ritrovo…un fenomeno atmosferico temuto dalle persone. Proprio come me. Nessuno vorrebbe la pioggia qui a Neo Tokyo-3, ad eccezione dei contadini che la sfruttano per irrigare le loro coltivazioni. Prima temuta ed isolata, e poi sfruttata. Proprio come me. Io sono proprio come la pioggia. Tutti mi evitano, tutti hanno timore di me, proprio come la pioggia. Ma poi mi usano per pilotare gli Eva. Ma la pioggia, oltre ad irrigare le coltivazioni. Non ha nient'altro. Proprio come me. Oltre a pilotare gli Eva…non ho nient'altro…chissà…chissà se anche la pioggia nasconde tanti segreti come me, segreti grandi…troppo grandi, molto più grandi di me. Io…cosa potrò mai fare io?…L'unica cosa che può essere utile agli altri, per la pioggia è irrigare le coltivazioni. Proprio come me. L'unica cosa che posso fare per gli altri è pilotare gli Eva. 

Sarà meglio che adesso mi prepari per andare a scuola. La scuola. L'unico posto dove posso stare con gli altri compagni di classe. Molti sono tristi all'idea di andare a scuola. Molti sono allegri, Per me la cosa è indifferente. Non mi interessa la storia, la geografia, il giapponese, la matematica…non sono cose che mi riguardano, non vado a scuola neanche per stare a chiacchierare con gli altri ragazzi. Non l'ho mai fatto. Non ho mai chiacchierato con qualcuno come fanno i miei compagni a scuola. I miei voti. Non vado male a scuola. Mi hanno detto di studiare, e io lo faccio. Non posso lamentarmi per i miei voti, ma non mi interessano. Perché io allora continuo ad andare a scuola se la stessa scuola non mi interessa? Perché mi hanno detto di farlo. Me lo ha detto il comandante Ikari. Non so perché. Non provo sentimenti di affetto per lui. Non ho mai provato sentimenti di affetto per nessuno. Neanche per me stessa. Ma sento che ubbidendo ai suoi ordini è la cosa giusta da fare. Che sciocca sono. Anche se io provassi sentimenti di affetto per qualcuno, non me ne accorgerei mai e poi mai. Non so cos'è l'affetto, l'amore, l'amicizia. Non ho mai conosciuto il significato delle loro parole. Nessuno me lo ha dimostrato fino ad ora. E quindi, sconosco questi sentimenti. Però conosco l'odio. La cattiveria, la solitudine. La solitudine…chi meglio di me potrebbe conoscere questo sentimento?…Sono sempre stata sola. Sono sempre sola. In qualsiasi momento della mia vita. Io faccio tutto da sola. Sono autosufficiente….credo. L'odio e la cattiveria. Conosco questi sentimenti. Me li ha dimostrati Asuka. Asuka mi odia. Cos'ho fatto per essere odiata da lei?…prima me lo chiedevo. Ma adesso non ha più importanza. Sono molte le persone che mi odiano. Anche se non me lo dicono apertamente come ha fatto Asuka. Lo so.   
Ikari…che cosa mi ha insegnato Ikari? Cosa mi ha dimostrato?…Non sono ancora riuscita a capirlo. Non conosco la sensazione che provo quando sto con lui. Non la conosco. Non so neanche spiegarla. Non è né tristezza, né allegria, né indifferenza….   
Sono molte le cose che sconosco ancora. Cose anche elementari per gli altri. 

Sono pronta per uscire. Ho addosso la mia uniforme scolastica. Mi avvicino alla porta d'ingresso. Vedo vicino l'ingresso un ombrello.Lo guardo attentamente. Rifletto su. Ma non lo prendo. Non posso evitare me stessa. Non posso fuggire da me stessa. La pioggia è come me. Quindi evitandola, è come se eviterei me stessa. "Io non posso evitare me stessa…"Dico tra me e me mentre chiudo la porta.   
Scendo le scale lentamente. In mano tengo la mia cartella. Arrivo sul pianerottolo. Mi fermo. Faccio un respiro profondo, ed esco fuori percorrendo la solita strada che faccio ogni mattina per andare a scuola.   
Le strade sono deserte. Non ci sono passanti in giro, sono tutti con le automobili. C'è un traffico intenso.   
La pioggia cade fitta su di me. Una pioggia fredda. Mi bagna il viso, i vestiti e i capelli. E' proprio come me. Fredda. O almeno è questo ciò che ne pensano gli altri di me. Una persona fredda e fastidiosa. L'essere bagnati dalla pioggia per gli esseri viventi è fastidioso. Anche avvicinarsi a me è fastidioso. Io sono fastidiosa per gli altri. Anche se credo che non ci sia nulla nel mio comportamento ad essere considerato fastidioso. La pioggia continua a bagnarmi mentre io avanzo lentamente per la mia strada. Non ha importanza per me. L'acqua è una sensazione piacevole. La pioggia è precisamente come me. Non devo evitarla. O eviterò me stessa. 

Arrivo a scuola. Molte auto sono posteggiate provvisoriamente davanti al cancello della scuola. Molti alunni, anche miei compagni di classe, scendono dalle auto dei loro genitori e si dirigono correndo verso l'entrata della scuola. Corrono per evitare di essere bagnati il meno possibile dall'acqua piovana. Più guardo le reazioni delle persone verso la pioggia, e più mi ci ritrovo in una maniera incredibile. Anche le persone che mi stanno attorno si comportano allo stesso modo con me quando hanno da dirmi qualcosa. Si avvicinano con timore, dicono velocemente ciò che devono dirmi cercando di trovare velocemente dei termini che accorciano il più possibile la frase, e poi si allontanano di nuovo. Quasi fuggendo.   
Entro a scuola anche io. Per terra è tutto bagnato dalle scarpe bagnate dei ragazzi. Hanno messo un cartello all'interno della scuola, con la scritta "Attenzione: pavimento scivoloso" Non ci faccio caso. Salgo le scale che mi portano al secondo piano della scuola. Dove si trova la mia classe. Entro in classe, ci sono ancora pochi ragazzi, circa 8-9. La capoclasse non è ancora arrivata. E neanche la vice è presente. Non c'è neanche Ikari….   
Vado a sedermi al mio banco, all'ultima fila. I miei compagni sono asciutti a differenza di me. Io sono tutta bagnata. Ma da chi sono bagnata?…da me stessa…. Io ho incontrato me stessa. I miei compagni invece, evitandomi sono rimasti asciutti. Al mio arrivo sono rimasti indifferenti, come se niente fosse successo. In fondo io non sono importante neanche per me. Figuriamoci per gli altri.   
A poco a poco iniziano ad entrare altri dei miei compagni, alcuni entrano completamente asciutti, altri posano gli ombrelli dentro i portaombrelli della scuola. Alcuni hanno solo alcuni schizzi di pioggia sull'uniforme scolastica , e si lamentano sulle condizioni meteorologiche della giornata. Anche io sono abituata a sentire le persone che si lamentano di me. Arriva la capoclasse, la vice capoclasse, Il pilota dello 02, altri compagni di scuola,… Ikari però non c'è…non è ancora venuto. Probabilmente il maggiore Katsuragi non lo manderà a scuola vista la pioggia. Mi dispiace però saperlo. Sono abituata a vedere le altre persone che mi evitano. Ma fino ad ora, Ikari si è sempre comportato in un modo insolito con me. Non riuscivo a capire se il suo comportamento era una forma insolita di evitarmi, oppure se lui non voleva evitarmi, ma anzi, cercava di avvicinarmi a lui. Ma adesso ne ho la certezza. Il suo comportamento era un modo come un altro per allontanarmi da lui. Come ho già detto, ci sono abituata. Ma mi dispiace….Mi dispiace che anche Ikari la pensi così. Non so il perché di questo mio dispiacere. Ma mi dispiace. E riconosco questa sensazione di dispiacere. All'inizio la provavo spesso quando vedevo le altre persone evitarmi. Adesso non ci faccio più caso.   
Ad un tratto però: Eccolo!. Ikari è davanti alla porta della mia classe. Mi sorprendo molto a vederlo arrivare, ma mi sorprendo ancora di più quando noto che come me, anche lui è tutto bagnato dalla pioggia. Resto stupita in una maniera incredibile, e continuo a guardarlo, guardo furtivamente tutti i suoi movimenti. Lui è sorridente verso gli altri ragazzi, soprattutto con Suzuhara e Aida, che come al solito scherzano con lui. Ikari è tutto bagnato…perché?? Perché si è bagnato?? Perché come tutti gli altri ragazzi non ha preso l'ombrello?? Perché il Maggiore Katsuragi non l'ha fatto restare a casa??…milioni di pensieri del genere mi si affollano nella mia mente, ma a nessuno di essi posso trovare una risposta valida. Ikari si accorge che io lo sto guardando, e inizia a guardarmi anche lui fissandomi e sorridendomi. Io distolgo lo sguardo, mi sento imbarazzata davanti ad un sorriso di Ikari, Continuo però a domandarmi per quale motivo non ha cercato anche lui di evitare la pioggia.   
La classe ormai è quasi al completo sebbene sono molti gli alunni assenti. Ad un tratto entra il professore di Storia, ovvero quel signore anziano con problemi di udito, che spesso i miei compagni approfittandone del suo problema, si divertono a chiacchierare tra di loro appena il professore si volta.   
A me non interessa come al solito la lezione. Me ne sto a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Piove ancora. Mi piace guardare la pioggia, la trovo interessante, perché in fondo, sto guardando me stessa, e' strano però, io non trovo interessante me stessa, allora perché mi interessa guardare la pioggia?…I miei capelli sono ancora bagnati, come i miei vestiti. Da alcune ciocche di essi gocciolano lentamente alcuni goccioline di pioggia che vanno a finire sul mio banco. La voce del professore, il ticchettio della pioggia sui vetri, il rumore del gesso sulla lavagna, i numerosi beep dei portatili dei miei compagni che usano mandarsi messaggi tra di loro, tutto questo ad un tratto mi sta facendo conciliare il sonno, i miei occhi stanno quasi per chiudersi da soli, e sento un'insolita stanchezza fisica nei miei muscoli, come dopo una faticosa giornata.   
"Ayanami!" 

La voce del mio professore che richiama la mia attenzione, mi fa destare dai miei pensieri e sensazioni, e scattante mi alzo all impiedi, come se presa alla sprovvista 

"Dica, Professore…" 

"Cerca di stare attenta! Sto spiegando anche per te!" Risponde il professore con tono autoritario.   
I miei compagni mi guardavano in silenzio. Ecco qui. E' questo l'unico modo che ho per avere attorno a me l'attenzione degli altri. Bella o brutta che sia. 

"Mi scusi…"Rispondo io facendo un inchino di desolazione 

"Puoi sederti." 

"Si…"Rispondo io tornando a sedermi. Il professore riprese a spiegare la sua lezione continuando da dove aveva lasciato. Per evitare un altro rimprovero decisi di prestare anche io attenzione a ciò che spiegava, ma non riuscivo a concentrarmici nella lezione, mi sentivo la testa confusa. Forse, tutti questi pensieri sulla pioggia mi hanno spossata…. Che cosa mi è perso sta mattina?…perché mi sono così concentrata su me stessa e sulla pioggia? Non capisco. Il professore stava spiegando qualcosa sull'antica Cina, ma non riuscivo a concentrarmici. Eppure doveva essere davvero una lezione interessante. Persino Aida e Suzuhara, che di solito sono sempre stati disinteressati a qualsiasi lezione, a meno che non si sia trattata di una lezione della professoressa Ayukawa, si sa, loro farebbero qualsiasi cosa per dare una bella impressione di loro stessi alla professoressa Ayukawa.   
Una bella impressione…presentarsi bene alla vista di qualcuno o qualcosa. Questo nei miei libri di Psiche umana non viene trattato molto. Come non viene trattato neanche l'argomento della pioggia. La pioggia non è importante. Come non sono importante io. Devo smetterla di continuare a pensare a tutto questo. Sento la mia testa andare in fiamme, chissà come mai, ho una strana sensazione. Non l'ho mai provata prima d'ora. 

Senza che me ne accorga, passano le ore. Il professore Hiroaki ad ogni suono di campanella che segnalava la fine dell'ora di lezione, avvisava gli alunni che oggi tutti i professori delle altre materie scolastiche erano assenti, e che li avrebbe sostituiti lui, approfittandone per continuare a fare storia.   
E andando avanti a ritmo di storia, suonò anche l'ultima campanella. Fuori continua a piovere intensamente, più di sta mattina. Gli alunni uscivano schiamazzando dalla classe, mentre la capoclasse tentava inutilmente di tenere l'ordine all'uscita della scuola. I miei capelli erano umidi, sebbene i miei abiti si erano asciugati. Resto ancora seduta nel mio banco, anche dopo che i miei compagni se ne erano andati. Stranamente non mi viene spontaneo alzarmi come hanno fatto tutti i miei compagni di classe. Sento il mio corpo stanco, appoggio la testa sul banco e chiudo gli occhi. C'è silenzio nella classe. Non c'è più nessuno. Gli unici rumori che riesco a sentire sono i battiti del mio cuore, non so perché, ma li sento molto più forti del normale, li sento veloci e pesanti, come se avessi fatto una corsa 

"Ayanami!…ma che stai facendo???" Urla ad un tratto la capoclasse sull'uscio della classe. 

Io apro gli occhi lentamente ed alzo la testa "Horaki…"sussurro guardando in faccia la capoclasse 

"Perché sei ancora in classe? Aspetti qualcuno??" Continuò la ragazzina restando ferma sull'uscio della porta 

Io scuoto la testa "No…"E mi alzo anche se di mala voglia 

Hikari Horaki alzò le spalle in segno di dissenso e se ne andò. 

Proprio come la pioggia. Le persone che sono costrette ad uscire anche solo per un secondo allo scoperto, percorrono la strada correndo verso il riparo, la stessa cosa con me, le persone costrette a rivolgermi la parola anche se solo per un secondo, dicono ciò che hanno da dire velocemente e poi vanno via. Mi dirigo verso la porta, i miei occhi sono pesanti. Tutte queste ore di storia mi hanno fatto venire sonnolenza, eppure era una lezione interessante, sebbene io non ho prestato neanche la minima attenzione, ho sentito i commenti dei miei compagni in proposito alla spiegazione.   
Scendo lentamente le scale, mentre le scendo mi sento affaticata, che cosa mi sta succedendo? Ho caldo, sudo, ma appena appoggio la mia mano sul passamano di ferro delle scale rabbrividisco di freddo, non so spiegare questa sensazione. Non l'ho mai provata prima, ma non è una cosa piacevole. Esco fuori dalla scuola, in giro ci sono gli alunni che camminano con l'ombrello, mentre altri salgono in grande quantità dentro diverse auto di amici e parenti, molti si danno dei passaggi tra di loro. Resto solo io. Immobile sotto la pioggia, sotto me stessa…che ha iniziato a bagnarmi di nuovo, scendo lentamente anche i gradini all'ingresso della scuola e mi dirigo verso il cancello. 

Cammino da sola sotto, è tutto come sta mattina, in giro non c'è nessuno tranne che per i pochissimi passanti che corrono coperti da cappucci e ombrelli. In compenso, un sacco di auto che hanno fatto una fila interminabile, clacson che suonano, le auto avanzano lentamente, ma a me non interessa, continuo per la mia strada, mi dirigo verso casa, arrivata a casa andrò a letto, sento il mio corpo stanco più che mai .non mi sono mai sentita così. Continuo a percepire il mio cuore battere velocemente anche se non sono affaticata. Non ho fatto nulla per esserlo. La pioggia sta di nuovo penetrando attraverso i miei vestiti, ed io rabbrividisco ancora di più. Ad un tratto mi fermo, e alzo gli occhi al cielo sorridendo leggermente. Forse ho capito cosa mi sta succedendo. La pioggia sta cercando di farmi diventare tutt'uno con lei. Sta cercando di farmi dissolvere assieme a lei. Troppo simile. Io sono troppo simile alla pioggia. Così simile che la pioggia mi ha scambiata per una parte di se stessa, e mi sta assorbendo. In fondo non mi dispiace. E' questo il mio destino. Tenendo sempre il viso rivolto verso il cielo grigio sento il bisogno di chiudere i miei occhi, che strana sensazione. Di solito quando faccio la doccia mi piace sentire gli schizzi dell'acqua sul mio viso, ma non mi ha mai dato una sensazione del genere. Quando le goccioline di pioggia scivolano lentamente sul mio viso, dei brividi percorrono tutto il mio corpo. Continuo a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Non so spiegare questa sensazione. Non so se è una cosa bella o una cosa brutta questa. Ma ormai ci sono, e non ha importanza. La pioggia ha preso il sopravvento su di me, e sento che le mie gambe non riescono più a tenere il peso del mio corpo. Non sento più niente, nessun rumore, tranne i miei pensieri rimbombare nella mia mente. Le mie ginocchia sono allo stremo, e allora io mi lascio andare a tutto, abbandono ogni cosa, cadendo in avanti. Mi sono già preparata all'impatto del mio corpo contro l'asfalto della strada. Ad un tratto però, sento una salda stretta afferrarmi per la vita prima ancora che le mie ginocchia toccassero per terra. Non ho la forza di aprire gli occhi, sento però una voce conosciuta gridare il mio cognome 

"Ayanami!!!" 

E' una voce maschile, di chi è questa voce? Che forse me la sto solo immaginando? 

"Ayanami!!!" 

Risento la voce, la riconosco. E' la voce di Ikari. 

Percepisco il tatto di Ikari sul mio corpo. Io non ho la forza di muovermi, mi sento pesantissima. Sento il peso di me stessa opprimermi. Non ce la farò mai a risolvere tutto da sola. Non ce la faccio più a trattenermi tutto dentro.   
Ikari mi sta sorreggendo in piedi ,ciononostante io riesco ad appoggiare il peso del mio corpo sulle mie gambe. E appoggio la mia testa sulla sua spalla. 

"Ayanami! Stai bene??" 

Sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi riesco a bisbigliare "Ikari…" 

Avverto il tocco gentile della mano di Ikari sulla mia fronte per alcuni secondi. E' così bello, Ikari…La tua mano è così fresca…che al tocco di essa sento un sollievo incredibile. 

"Ma tu hai la febbre…"Mormora il ragazzo togliendo lentamente la mano dalla mia fronte 

Io non riesco a sentire le ultime parole di Ikari. Comunque sia, ormai è troppo tardi, Ikari. La pioggia mi sta assorbendo. Sento come se stessi abbandonando il mio corpo. L'ultima cosa che riesco a sentire è una mano di Ikari sorreggermi dalle spalle, mentre l'altra alzare le mie gambe intorpidite.Mi sento leggera.Anche se dentro di me pesa l'angoscia.   
Dopo di che, non avverto più niente. Penso che ormai sono diventata tutt'uno con la pioggia. Ikari…come facevi ad essere dietro di me? Perché non ti sei riparato dalla pioggia oggi?…perché hai aiutato la pioggia?…perché hai sorretto me?…. Non capisco cosa sia successo adesso. Non avverto più il mio corpo. Non ritrovo me stessa da nessuna parte. Ma continuo a sentire i miei pensieri…chissà…forse anche la pioggia può pensare , anche la pioggia come me ha dei sentimenti, mi dispiace essere diventata pioggia. Adesso non potrò più svelare i miei segreti con qualcuno, non potrò dire più a nessuno che sono un clone, non potrò dire più a nessuno che non potrò mai avere figli, non potrò dire più a nessuno che ti amo, Ikari…. 

Non so quanto tempo sia passato, non so neanche dove mi trovo, cos'è successo, che ne è stato di me.   
però avverto una dolcissima sensazione. Una sensazione piacevole. Molto più piacevole dell'acqua. Molto più piacevole del comandante Ikari. non so cos'è, né da dove viene, però avverto ancora il mio corpo, avverto ancora la mia testa andare in fiamme, ad un tratto, sulla mia fronte riesco a sentire nuovamente il tocco gentile di prima, che mi sposta   
via i capelli della francetta e che poi mi ritocca la fronte delicatamente 

Mi sento calma, tranquilla,...mi piace questa sensazione, ciò dimostra che non sono diventata pioggia, non sento più neanche le goccie di pioggia cadere senza tregua su di me. Mi sento asciutta, come se la pioggia si è accorta di essersi sbagliata...chissà qual è la cosa che ha fatto capire la pioggia che io e lei non siamo completamente uguali, chissà qual è la cosa che ci fa differire tra noi due...forse la forma fisica?...forse il fatto che lei non è un clone?...oppure perché lei può avere figli e io no?...   
Lentamente riapro gli occhi, a prima vista non riesco a mettere completamente a fuoco ciò che è attorno a me. Però l'immagine subito dopo si schiarisce e io posso vedere bene dove sono. Sono sdraiata in un letto, sono in una piccola stanzetta tutta rosa chiaro non è casa mia, non conosco questo posto. Sul muro ci sono due quadri, e la stanza è arredata con dei mobili bianchi. 

"Ayanami!..." 

Sento la stessa voce di prima dall'altro lato, mi volto a guardare, e vedo davanti a me Ikari che sorride 

"Ikari.." Dico io guardando il ragazzo sorpresa. 

Il ragazzo si avvicina a me e bacia dolcemente sulla guancia. Non l'aveva mai fatto nessuno con me una cosa del genere. Io sento che le mie guancie arrossiscono. Ma forse sono già rosse per via di chissà quale motivo. Quindi non devo preoccuparmi di questo 

"Ayanami…ti sei svegliata, mi hai fatto prendere un bello spavento poco fa!" Dice il ragazzo sorridendo 

Ikari si è spaventato?...per che cosa?...si è spaventato della pioggia? 

"Perchè?..."Domando io con aria assopita 

"Stavi per svenire in mezzo alla strada, penso che hai la febbre…" Rispose il ragazzo 

La febbre?...non ho mai avuto la febbre...ho letto qualcosa in proposito in un libro di medicina…. Ma perché mai Ikari ha percorso la mia stessa strada?….Il Maggiore Katsuragi abita dall'altra parte della città, perché Ikari ha percorso la mia strada?….che cosa significa?… 

Continuo a guardare Ikari, penso proprio però che Ikari si sbagli, che la febbre sia stata solo un'alternativa inventata dalla pioggia, ma perchè? Perchè la pioggia non mi ha presa con lei? 

"Allora la pioggia non mi ha assorbita..."Dico sospirando, il mio era sia un sospiro di sollievo, che un sospiro di dispiacere. Se anche io ero pioggia, non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto trovare la mia vera natura, ma mi sarebbe dispiaciuto non poter più dire ciò che pensavo a Shinji 

Ikari mi guardava sorridendo, ad un tratto con tono stranamente sicuro di se disse "Come puoi essere assorbita dalla pioggia se siete due cose completamente diverse?" 

A queste parole io guardo stupita il volto di Ikari. Lentamente mi letto seduta sul letto dove ero stesa. Non sto male, a parte la mia mente che va a fuoco.Ma ora come ora, la cosa che mi interessa più sapere è ciò che ha da dirmi Ikari. 

"Perchè allora la pioggia non mi ha assorbita?"Domando curiosa in cerca di una risposta 

"Perchè tu differisci molto da lei..." 

"In che cosa??"Contrabbatto io velocemente con aria assopita 

"Prova a scrutare attentamente il tuo cuore...Sono sicuro che la risposta la conosci già..."Risponde il ragazzo mentre mi guardava con occhi dolci e comprensivi 

Rifletto sulle parole di Ikari. Chiudo gli occhi e faccio mente locale. Così, un'idea fulminea, che diventa ben presto una convinsione, mi passa per la mente inesorabile:La risposta.Avevo trovato la risposta alla domanda che non ho fatto altro che domandarmi in tutto questo tempo.Apro gli occhi e riguardo il volto di Ikari.Com'è bello Ikari. Sorrido. 

"Ho capito..."Rispondo avvicinando il mio viso a Ikari ad una certa vicinanza che prima non mi sarei mai permessa di assumere. Non so perché faccio questo atto inconsueto, mi viene spontaneo. Mi avvicino ancora di più tenendo i miei occhi chiusi. Ikari sorride, e annuisce. Si avvicina anche lui, e per la prima volta, Non conosco il significato di ciò che sto per fare. Mi lascio semplicemente trasportare dall'istinto.E così, compio un gesto che fino ad ora non ne conoscevo neanche l'esistenza. Lo bacio. Io e Ikari ci baciamo.Un bacio lungo, che dura una manciata di secondi. Un gesto bellissimo. 

Finito questo, Io e Ikari ci stacchiamo contemporaneamente con dolcezza. Shinji mi guarda negli occhi, io lo guardai negli occhi tenendo le mie braccia attorno al collo di Ikari 

"Hai capito allora dove differisci dalla pioggia?" Mi domanda il ragazzo guardandomi 

Annuisco con fermezza "Si!....la pioggia oltre ad irrigare le coltivazioni non ha nient'altro.... io invece.... ho te!" 

Dico queste parle quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. Avevo scoperto una nuova sensazione, anzi, un nuovo sentimento che andava oltre ai sentimenti di odio, solitudine, tristezza e indifferenza che conoscevo. Questo era nuovo. Era un sentimento nuovo per me, e nuovo anche per Ikari. Non so come si chiama, so solo che era bellissimo.Mi chiedo come possa esistere un sentimento così bello in un mondo così strano. Quasi un sentimento celestiale. 

"Come si chiama questo sentimento, Ikari?..."Domando io curiosa, 

Ikari mi guarda sorridendo. I suoi occhi azzurri timidi ed innocenti brillano di felicità, si possono anche intravedere alcune lacrime trattenersi dentro di essi, poi , con un velo di timidezza, risponde semplicemente "Pe...Penso si chiami "Amore", Rei..."Per la prima volta, Ikari mi chiama per nome. 

L'amore.Quante volte ho sentito nominare questa parola senza mai conoscerne il vero significato.   
Che sia stato questo stesso sentimento a far conoscere Shinji la storia della pioggia?   


"La pioggia...Come facevi a saperlo, Shinji?" 

Shinji che si era seduto sul mio letto al momento del bacio si rialza all'impiedi e si avvicina alla finestra dove alcune goccioline d'acqua scendono dalla grondaia della casa di Misato. 

"Vedi...anche io ho avuto una discussione con la pioggia qualche tempo fa...anche io mi ritenevo identico alla pioggia....ma mi ha fatto capire che differivo da lei da un punto, ovvero dal fatto che io ti amo, Rei."Mi risponde il ragazzo voltandosi a guardarmi di nuovo in lontananza e sorridendomi. 

Io lo ascolto attentamente, poi sorrido e gli dico il più grande dei segreti che segregavo nel mio cuore 

"Anche io ti amo, Shinji..."   
Mi illumino mentre dico queste parole ad Ikari. Non le avevo mai dette prima. 

"Noi non siamo la pioggia, noi siamo noi, e nessun'altra persona."Mi dice Ikari avvicinandosi di nuovo a me 

Io annuisco 

Shinji si avvicina e mi abbraccia io ricambio affettuosamente l'abbraccio, e mentre lo faccio, sussurro tra me e me   
"Grazie pioggia, grazie a te, abbiamo scoperto il vero significato della parola "amore" " 

Fine   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
